


Skimming off the Cream

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, kevin wants to skim off some cream with connor if ya know what i mean, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vineyard scene from Spring Awakening but with McPriceley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skimming off the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a drawing @mmabelpines did on tumblr. Go check her blog out!

The Elders of District 9 stood out in a rare Ugandan rainstorm and stared at a pile of dirt. Buried under that dirt was a dead lizard, Elder Cunningham's former pet. The lizard had died of some miscellaneous lizard ailment and Arnold had insisted on having a funeral in the rain to honor his fallen reptilian pal.

Rain soaked into the boys' white shirts and made the cold, wet fabric stick to their skin. Arnold crooned "Amazing Grace" at the front of the crowd while the other Elders prayed or daydreamed.

After the hour-long service, the Elders retreated back to their mission hut, all except Elder Connor McKinley who walked over to a cliff-side and sat down, dangling his legs over the edge. Elder Kevin Price noticed his district leader's departure and followed him.

"Elder McKinley." He said with a respectful nod as he sat down near Connor.

"Elder Price."

Kevin propped his body up by placing his hands on the ground behind him. He leaned back and glanced up at the puffy gray clouds. The rain had stopped now, but the sky promised more.

"The clouds, they're so peaceful aren't they?" Kevin looked to Connor for a silent agreement, but the other Elder was blushing and grinning.

"I know, sometimes when it's cloudy like this I imagine myself back home in Salt Lake. Working for the Church, spreading the word of Christ... and Latter-Days." Connor pulled his knees up to his chest and looked wistful. "I'd have a pretty wife and children who would hold my hands when we go out walking."

Kevin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Connor, you can't be serious. Really, you're such a sentimentalist." Kevin clasped his hands together while he made his point. "All of this perfect Mormon stuff, it's all just an act, a façade."

Connor's expression changed from offended to curious and he shifted his position to face Kevin head-on. His new view inspired Kevin to try something, he scooted a bit closer to Connor, never breaking eye-contact. "Trust me." He said in a soothing tone. "There are only three ways a man can go," Kevin looked off at the horizon, picturing the three people he spoke of. "he can let the Church's perfect mold defeat him, like Arnold. He could rock the boat and get excommunicated, like we almost did. Or he can use the system to better his own life, like me."

Kevin scooted closer again, sensing Connor's interest. Their legs were almost touching now and Kevin was on a roll. "Think of the future, Connor, one man sweats and preaches all day, churning his world to butter all for the sake of a decent afterlife. Then that man frets over morals, spills his cream, and cries all night."

Connor didn't know where the conversation was headed, but he was mesmerized by the rebellious preachings. Kevin leaned back and smiled smugly. "But me, I'm like a pussycat, Elder McKinley. I just dash by and skim off the cream." He made a skimming motion with two of his fingers and brought them slowly up to his lips, sensually licking off the imaginary cream.

"Y-you just sk-skim off the cream?" Connor stuttered, leaning back slightly. "But what about-"

Kevin sighed and shook his head, Connor definitely wasn't getting the message.

"Are you laughing at me? What?" Connor chided. "Kevin!"

It was time for a more obvious approach. Kevin scooted back and faced Connor. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Kevin got up and walked a circle around his companion. He got down behind Connor and placed his hands on his slim shoulders. "Haven't you heard the word of your body?"

Connor swallowed hard, "The what?"

Getting back up, Kevin walked slowly back to his place in front of Connor. He sat down for a moment before lunging forward into a rough kiss. It lasted only a moment before Connor pulled away and turned, pulling his knees back up to his chest. "Oh Heavenly Father!" He cried.

Kevin leaned back and looked defeated. "Yeah, I know." He wasn't about to give up though. "Elder, when we look back, after our missions, this moment will seem unbelievably beautiful."

Connor felt desperation and panic creep through him. "And in the meantime?" He asked, moving closer to Kevin.

"Why not?" Kevin said with a laugh. Connor slowly moved forward until he was practically in Kevin's lap. Kevin placed a hand on the back of Connor's head and guided him into a kiss that Connor returned while pulling Kevin closer by the waist. When Kevin began to lean into Connor more, Connor broke the kiss again. He turned away and ran his fingers through his hair. "When you sat next to me over here I thought we'd just talk."

Kevin's eyes widened and he took his hands off of Connor's waist. "Connor, I'm sorry." He started to retreat but Connor grabbed Kevin's waist and yanked him forward. "No!" He cried. "I love you Kevin, more than I've ever loved anybody."

"Of course you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my other sin and find me on tumblr @eriksfavoritecape


End file.
